Yasmin the Black
Yasmin the Black was [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]] resident of Montréal. She was a Black Hand member of the coven 25:17. Yasmin disappeared in 1998 with the rest of the Tremere antitribu. Biography She was an archaeology student working on an excavation site in Lebanon when disaster struck. Her party's dig was financed by a British Tremere antitribu named Marnius. He was using the archaeologists to uncover the tomb of Sukhmet, an ancient Follower of Set. The group found the tomb and Marnius planned to reward them with death. But as his packmates began killing the mortals, Sukhmet arose from torpor and attacked the Sabbat war party. He would have destroyed them all, but Yasmin staked him with a shovel. Marnius seized the opportunity to drain Sukhmet of all his blood, until there was nothing left but ash. He then turned and Embraced Yasmin, sealing her in the tomb with the other archaeologists. The next night Yasmin awoke with Sukhmet's and Marnius' blood flowing through her veins. She devoured her coworkers and dug her way to the surface where Marnius awaited. For many years Yasmin traveled with Marnius, developing her Thaumaturgical skills. During this time Yasmin met Ezekiel. At first she disliked him, but soon grew to understand the Serpent and joined his Black Hand pack, hoping to learn more about who Sukhmet really was. She expects that Ezekiel will one day become the Archbishop of Montréal, so she will be able to join the Montréal Librarians and learn the full history of Sukhmet. Yasmin went missing in 1998 after her clanmate Jacob the Glitch committed suicide by walking into the daylight. The event happened right in front of Yasmin and it left her withdrawn and fearful that Gehenna was approaching. Her packmates tried to reassure her, but she was hysterical; everywhere she looked, she saw signs of Gehenna. During the day she dreamed that someone was calling out to her. The dreams became more vivid and lifelike. She begged Ezekiel to chain her to her haven, but it was not enough. One night Ezekiel found the chains snapped and Yasmin missing. On the walls she had written in blood "...and those who eat heart's blood will flourish." Appearance Yasmin liked to play up her mystic image. She wore dark-hooded robes with symbols and markings. The Tremere was a mysterious and exotic beauty. Her flame red hair contrasted with her almost yellow eyes, which she never blinks. Character Sheet |clan = [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]] |sire = Marnius |nature = Architect |demeanor = Director |generation = 7th |embrace = |apparent age = Early 20s |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 5, Wits 5 |talents = Alertness 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 2, Dreamcraft 5, Empathy 1, Intuition 2, Leadership 2, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Drive 2, Firearms 2, Herbalism 2, Hypnotism 3, Meditation 2, Melee 3, Security 4 |knowledges = Academics 3, History 3, Investigation (Archeology) 4, Linguistics 2, Medicine 3, Occult (Astrology) 4, Sabbat Lore 3, Setite Lore 3, Spirit Lore 2 |disciplines = Auspex 4, Dominate 2, Obfuscate 1, Presence 2, Thaumaturgy 5 |thaumaturgical paths = Path of Blood 5, Weather Control 5, Lure of Flames 3, Movement of the Mind 3, Path of Corruption 3, Spirit Manipulation 3, Gift of Morpheus 2 |backgrounds = Allies 2, Black Hand Membership 3, Clan Prestige ([[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]]) 3, Herd 1 |virtues = Conviction 4, Self-Control 3, Courage 3 |morality = Path of Death and the Soul 5 |willpower = 8 }} Gallery Yasmin the Black - VTES.jpg|''Yasmin the Black'' VTES card. Art by Steve Prescott References * * Category:Tremere Category:Antitribu Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character